


Oneshots

by butterflyeffect121



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect121/pseuds/butterflyeffect121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of a practice for my writing skills. Hope enjoy . Comment&Kudo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshots

All Keiichi wanted was a shower.Just a long and relaxing hot shower nothing else. But no , Akihiko had to brush his teeth looking all handsome why did he do it to him.   
"You're an awful person."  
"Why , Keiichi did I do something to you."  
"It's your fault I'm sore."  
" You didn't seem to complain yesterday." Usagi had the nerve to smirk , oh he was furious. So furious that he didn't notice his boyfriend stepping into the shower and pulling him in his arms .  
"Let me help you with your shower ." Akihiko's hands kneaded the tension away from his body.   
" Akihiko what are you doing?".  
"I'm just helping my boyfriend to get more comfortable.Would you mind returning the favor and   
helping me with a problem ?But for starters a kiss is good enough."Keiichi pulled him in closer and locked their lips together. Usagi's hands moved to his waist as soon as Sumi made the first move. Soon enough tongues were getting involved too. Akihiko won the battle of dominance very quickly, not that Sumi was fighting with him at all, he was just enjoying the kiss. So much that he hadn't noticed when they had moved to the bedroom.  
"Would you like to suck me off ?"  
Crouching down Sumi grinned. "Yes," he murmured, then closed his mouth over Akihiko's cock.  
"Oh," Usagi said, astonished. Keiichi's mouth, on him--on his cock, Akihiko could hardly believe what he was seeing, his own cock sliding past Sumi's lips and into his mouth-- all that wet heat and firm pressure as Keiichi sucked, deliberate movements drawing slow curls of pleasure from deep within.  
It felt good, hell, it felt fantastic but then it stopped way too soon, his cock left cooling in the breeze. Keiichi moved to mouth Usagi's balls and okay, that was good too, that was very good. Akihiko lay back on the bed, gasping as Sumi tenderly sucked one, then the other. He tried to hold still against the intense sensation, eyes screwed shut but when  
Sumi ran his tongue up the underside of his cock Akihiko gave up, groaning and twisting his hips, pushing against Keiichi's mouth. He wanted, he needed   
Keiichi to suck him again.  
With a low chuckle his uke licked the head.   
Akihiko jerked his hips. "Keiichi..."  
Finally Keiichi's mouth engulfed him again, thank god, but when Usagi was finally soaring toward pure bliss the feeling vanished and   
Sumi was off investigating the crease of his thigh.  
"Damn it, Keiichi."A gentle tickling sensation on his cock, and he raised his head to see Sumi stroking it with the tip of his fingers.  
He grinned and fingered the slit, then with a flick of his tongue lapped at the moisture there and smiled up at him just waiting.  
Before long Usagi was desperate again, ready to jerk himself off but then Sumi's mouth was back on his cock, a heady shock of pleasure, finally. Blindly Akihiko reached down and found Keiichi's hair.He couldn't remember how long but suddenly he was there, pouring out into Sumi's mouth, coming for what seemed like forever. He came until there was nothing left, until he was left limp and breathless on the bed, smiling softly as his softening cock slipped free from this mouth.  
"You are amazing. Want me to return the favor ?"  
"No I just want to cuddle now ."The younger's male eyes were starting to close.  
"Then that's what we will do."With this sentence Sumi was pulled upwards and in the arms of his seme.  
"Now rest Keiichi."Akihiko pressed a quick kiss to his lips then to his forehead.  
"You , too Akihiko ."


End file.
